


Floored

by Vexxed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Hair-pulling, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexxed/pseuds/Vexxed
Summary: Your boyfriend gets frisky after practice and races against the clock to give you cock
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Floored

You’re leaning against the wall watching your boyfriend dry the sweat off his face. He just finished solo practicing and now had some free time before group practice. You loved watching him, his facial expressions and body control always left you in awe. You especially loved the energy he had after a good practice, adrenaline high and always cocky. Hyunjin brushes his hair back and walks over to you with a devilish smirk.

“Baby” he growls before kissing you hard and gripping your waist. He’s harsh and passionate and you lean into it wrapping your arms around his neck, groaning involuntarily. He lightly bites your bottom lip before attacking you with deep kisses again, his leg slips in between yours and he kicks your feet apart. You can feel yourself getting hot.

He breaks the kiss to whisper into your ears, “we have at least thirty minutes before they show up..” his right hand slipping under your shirt and he swipes his thumb right under your bra making you regretting even wearing one today. “We can make it quick” he suggests

You hum in response and then raise an eyebrow. Deciding that today you wanted to mess with him as much as he usually messes with you.

“Hmmm” you think it over, your eyes glancing behind him real quick. An idea sparked and you push him off you.

“Only if you can catch me.” You laugh and dart to the other side of the practice room. He knew the game you wanted to play, the signature cat and mouse, and he joins right away chasing after you, lip bitten between his teeth to hold back his smile. You both run around playfully, you dodging him and him only getting close to catching you a handful of times before he takes one long stride that’s enough for him to be able to grab you by the back of your shirt and pull you to him. It’s a harsh pull that trips you and has you toppling to the floor face first. Hyunjin takes this chance to straddle you and pin you the ground with his hand on the nape of your neck. You hear him laugh smugly above you as you wiggle underneath him.

“You think you can take me, huh?” His voice is dark and ringing in your ears. He decided that that’s enough with the games for now and grabs the waistband of your pants yanking it with your panties down to your knees. You respond with a muffled moan and try wiggling from him a little harder but he strengthens his grip on you and gives you a hard smack on your bare ass. You inhale a sharp breathe that’s quickly taken from you when you feel him put his fingers on your slit. He swipes back and forth collecting your slickness and praising you for how wet you are already before stopping right on your clit and applying pressure. He only gives you a second to process the new sensation before he starts rubbing at a pace that now has you breathing heavy.

For Hyunjin it’s becoming hard to ignore the painful tent in his pants as he watches you tremble from just his hands. He’s always been so impatient. He takes his hands away and you automatically whine but he’s quick to free himself and is back grabbing your waist harshly. He pulls you up but only just enough for him to line himself up with you and sink in. He hisses as he fills you up to the hilt. Your mouths hanging wide open and it doesn’t get any better when he starts to move.

Hyunjins pace is relentless from the start rewarding you with long and powerful strokes. Moans from both of you fill the small studio. He manages to slip a hand under your shirt and you lift yourself up by your elbows to give him room as he’s reaching for the front of your bra and pulling it up to cup as much of your chest as he could. He focuses on your nipple which sends an extra shiver down your body. When he takes his hand away you arch forward fully resting on the floor now. The cold floor touching your front mixed with the heat resonating off of Hyunjin behind you was a new sensation you didn’t mind.

Hyunjin mumbles something incoherent to both of you. He’s too focused on just how good you feel in this position to make sense of anything. You’re so tight that he can feel ever ridge of you. He reaches for your hair and pulls you up by it. Your fucked out face looking back at you in the mirror.

“Look at you.. Being fucked in the middle of the practice room.. right before the group has to practice” he smiles devilishly giving you a couple of extra hard strokes and revels in your scrunched up face.

“They could open that door any second now, do you wanna get caught like this?” He asks but you can’t respond, your minds been fucked empty. He knows this and laughs, letting you go as the practice room mirrors fog up.

He has both hands next to your head now. His hips start to stutter and his strokes are sloppy. You can feel his hair graze the back of your neck and his weight lightly on your back and that’s how you know he’s close. That alone sends you over the edge. You cum, squeezing around him and whining. Hyunjin starts whispering every nickname he’s ever given you as he rides you through your high before he pulls out and grips your arms flipping you over and moving you to a kneeling position. He’s over you in a blur pumping his cock right in front of your face.

You open wide and he groans before painting your face with his nut. The view of you like this, messy, exposed and helpless for him finishes him off and he’s collapsing to his knees in front of you whispering endless praises. Hyunjin takes a second to breathe before he puts himself away and then moved onto you whose still dazed from your high, dressing you back up and fixing your hair.

“Uh, we should probably hurry and get you cleaned up before they get here” you mumble an agreement and he laughs, getting up and sprinting to a cabinet in the corner of the room. His demeanor completely opposite of what it was a couple of seconds ago and you catch yourself chuckling over it. He grabs a pack of baby wipes and pulls a few from the container before running back to you. He hands you one and you both are quick to wipe at your face.

You stand up slowly taking in account of your now weak knees and pat yourself over making sure you were actually somewhat presentable. Hyunjin who stepped away to throw out the tissues brings you in for a hug right as the door swings open. Jisung and Felix we’re the first ones in full of energy and talking loudly.

You both separate to greet them all and easily act like nothing just happened. Minhos the first to make any comment.

“Look at the fog on those mirrors” he points at them before walking up to Hyunjin and patting him roughly on the back, “Good work” He smiles innocently.

“Yeah,” Chan speaks up a proud look on his face “Takes some serious practicing to get to that level” he starts stretching feeling motivated for this practice already and you and Hyunjin just look at each other knowingly before you leave him to sit on the sofa.

They start up their practice and you watch as Hyunjin shows off an extra layer of confidence. You sit back losing focus as you reminisce over the actions that took place just a couple of minutes ago on that floor. A satisfied high washing over your body.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for skz, please leave me some feedback I'd love to get better.  
> You can find me on Tumblr under Filthfix for other stuff and first looks at uploads


End file.
